


Fenris Birthday Card #3

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday card, Comic, Fanart, Fenris doesn't understand birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Violence, bag of heads, fluff (no really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris brought you a gift.  He's going with what he knows.</p>
<p>He brought you a bag of heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris Birthday Card #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delazeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delazeur/gifts).



> Does this count as canon typical violence? For Delazeur! Happy birthday, friend.

"They were all out of birthday cards. So I brought you the heads of your enemies."


End file.
